Let Love Flow Free! FanFic
by Yukii-Hitsugaya
Summary: Nagisa has a crush on Gou, but Rei seems to be getting in the way. Which love will blossom first? Who will Nagisa choose? Find OUT NOW! This takes place after 'Free! Eternal Summer' where Gou, Nagisa and Rei become 3rd years.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Nagisa Hazuki's POV

"Nagisa-Kun? ... Hey, Nagisa?"  
 _I think I can hear someone calling my name, but I don't want to wake from this dream. Just five more minutes…_  
"Wake up!" someone shouts.  
"AAHH! I'm sorry, I'm up!" _I bolt up from where I'm sitting and hear a chair scrape across the wooden floor. Oh No._

"Hazuki Nagisa! Take your seat at once!" yells Professor Hirakawa from the front of the classroom.

 _I sit back down in a rush and feel the blood pounding in my face. I half expect him to launch an eraser at me for disturbing the class but he just turns back to the board while everyone else keeps staring at me. Rei-chan catches my eye as if to ask me what's up but I just blush and place my head on the desk. Man I can't stop thinking about her. I was up all night because I couldn't sleep due to thinking about what she had said yesterday. Just five more minutes and I can see her, that's if I don't fall asleep again._

 _I lift my head from the desk and sigh. Professor Hirakawa starts telling us about homework for next week as the bell chimes but I'm already packing up and trying to leave._

"Hazuki? Can you come here for a moment?" _Oh god, he's going to give me detention for sure._

"Yes, Professor?" _I look so sheepish right now._  
"Is everything okay? It's not like you to sleep in class and your grades are taking a hit. Do I need to refer you to the school councillor?" _Eh?_

 _That's unexpected._

"I er… no Professor, I'm okay…" _Quick think of an excuse idiot_ "Just my granny isn't feeling well and my parents are worried" _Well that was stupid to say, just two weeks ago she was skydiving for charity. Oh well he probably won't remember about it._

"Oh? Well I guess your granny must have caught a cold from jumping out that plane eh? Still I hope she gets better then." _Well Shit._

"Yeah Professor, me too. Well I'll see you tomorrow. Bye" _God let's get out of here and fast._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nagisa's POV 

Out of the classroom finally! I start making my way to the courtyard, I hope she's still waiting for me and didn't go off with Hanamura again. Suddenly someone grabs my arm and swings me round in the opposite direction.

"Hey! What do you think…?" I look up to the blue spiky hair, red glasses and cheesy grin that turns to face me "REI! What are you doing? I have to go see Gou!"

He stops and turns to face me then opens up a classroom door beside us and shoves me inside before walking in and closing the door behind us.

"Oh really? And why would you need to go see Kou?"

"To…To discuss the swim team's finances, why else would I go see her"

Rei just raises his eyebrow at me and sits on one of the desks. He is so not convinced and now she has probably gone off with Hanamura and I won't get to eat my bentō with her. I think I might cry. No, I'm not going down without a fight. Rei looks like he is about to say something but I make a dash for the door and manage to run out the classroom.

"Goumen Nasai!" I call back to him. The corridor is almost empty so I make a quick getaway. If Rei wanted he could easily catch up to me and he knows it.

I burst though the double doors into the courtyard and scour the place for Gou. She is sitting under a cherry blossom tree with Hanamura. Should I go to her? I should, I got this far. I stride up to the girls and just when I'm about to say hi someone slaps me on the back knocking all the air from my lungs.

"Yô! Kou" Rei wraps his arms around my shoulders and smiles at the girls; I can feel him flexing his muscles. Show off. I'm still gasping for breath but manage to say "Hi Gou".

She looks at me slightly sour faced and replies "Kou, its Kou not Gou"

Rei tightens his arm around me as if to prove a point. This is not going well. What do I do?

"Can we join you?" I say sheepishly.

"Sure" Kou doesn't look so sour now and invites us to sit with them.

I just about to place myself on the bench next to Gou when suddenly Rei slides into my spot and I end up sitting on his lap. EH?!  
"REI!? I was gonna sit there!" I pout, hoping it will seem like a joke to Gou and Hanamura when really I'm fuming mad. Rei just raises his eyebrows and smirks at me. Man, what is his problem. Ever since I let slip about myself liking Gou he's been hell bent on getting between us.

Does Rei also like Gou? But he can't, he has never shown an interest in her before?

I now realise I'm still hovering between standing and sitting down in front of everyone in the courtyard. My face is bright red before I can say anything. I quickly straighten up and try to act natural.  
Rei is still smirking, Hanamura looks sorry for me and Gou… Gou is… oh god  
"What are you doing Nagisa? You look like you're about to start some squat exercises? Not that there is anything wrong with that just it's not really the place" Gou looks genuinely worried for me right now. I am such an idiot. Somebody please just shoot me. Okay just pull yourself together, this could be worse and you know it. So take a deep breath and calm down. 

"I… er hurt my back this morning from stretching, so it can be difficult to sit down…" I laugh nervously and sit down next to Rei who then proceeds to elbow me in the side. He then leans in very close to my ear and whispers "Nice save Nagisa, but I still need to speak with you later". He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and turns to talk to the girls.

Speak to me… about what? What could I have done to make him act so strange towards me today?

I spend the rest of lunch eating my bentō and not joining in on the conversation. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nagisa's POV 

The school bell rings signalling that it is time to go home, but I don't want to move out of my seat just yet. I know Rei wants to talk to me about god knows what and if he is going to tell me that he like Gou as well… I sigh deeply and start to collect my things as I turn around to pick up my blazer from the back of the chair the classroom screen door slides open and I hear someone walk in. My goodness please don't be Rei  
"Nagisa-san?" comes a sheepish voice.  
I turn around to see Hanamura at the door  
"Hana-san, is something wrong?"  
"Not at all, I was just wondering if you wanted to walk home with Rei, Kou and I?"  
What?! Did that mean Rei was alone with Gou?! Oh no! My heart was racing a mile a minute, and my brain was turning over like crazy. What were they talking about? Was he confessing his love for her right now? Had I lost my chance with her already? I had to stop him.  
"NO!... I mean yes, I'll be along in a second"  
Hanamura gave me a confused look and left for the school entrance.  
I got to keep it together.

I make it to the entrance, pushing open the doors, Hanamura is just a little way in front of me walking towards two people and I see something that stops me in my tracks.  
Rei is hugging Gou. They look really happy. He has already asked her and she has said yes clearly. Everything hurts so much, I feel like I've been stabbed in the chest. What do I do? Do I go over? How could Rei do this to me, he is my best friend. I told him I liked Gou and now he has swooped in and taken her with is perfect height and toned muscles and sweet grin and those purple pools of intensity when he talks about beautiful things. I feel something wet roll down my cheek and wipe my tears away.  
I shoulder my bag higher on my back and walk directly over to them, plastering a big smile on my face. They haven't noticed me walking over yet so I end up catching Rei saying  
"Yes, but what do I tell Nagisa-kun?" he then catches me out of the corner of his eye and freezes up before turning a bright red pushing his glasses up on his nose and looking away.  
I decide to be brave and say  
"Tell me what?"  
Gou turns round violently and says "To tell you that he won't be able to walk home with you tomorrow… because you will be walking me instead"

_


End file.
